Storm
by x'KatieLouise'x
Summary: I shouldn't listen to my head, that's why I'm here in Bluebell anyway, to listen to my heart and to follow it. And my heart chooses you Wade... Short drabble on Zoe's choice. Review.


**Just a short little drabble on how and who Zoe chooses. No flames please (:**

Disclaimer: own nada but the words and idea. 

**Storm**

Two days, heck one day ago she'd have jumped at the chance George Tucker had just given her. He'd ended his engagement to Lemon specifically for her so why wasn't she elated? Why wasn't she running and jumping into his awaiting arms?

Because one day can change things. And one storm could change everything.

Now her head was its own spinning tornado, trashing and destroying every thought and feeling she had ever had since moving to Bluebell. From her very first day George Tucker had been at the forefront of her mind so how could a few hours stuck in a barn with Wade Kinsella change that?

Okay, not just a few hours in a barn, try that and a few hours in bed with him too...

Not that that made much difference. Nope, none at all, none whatsoever. So she'd had sex with Wade? It's not like she hadn't had sex before so it was hardly a big deal. Then why the hell couldn't she get it out of her head?

Because it felt different to previous sexual encounters. It didn't feel like a general roll in the sack. It felt like there was this big...feeling there, an emotion she thought she'd felt before but now wasn't too sure.

Zoe Hart had sex with Wade and now her head was a mess. How had this happened?

"Quit playing with my mind." She mumbled to herself as she sat alone in the Rammer Jammer. She'd given up on the glasses of wine an hour ago, now she'd moved on to the harder stuff. Her stare had not wavered in the time she'd been there. He was playing with her, she knew it. He'd ignored her since she'd arrived, but every now and again he'd glance at her, that southern twinkle in his eye and that stupid grin on his face. Did he not understand the battle that was going on in her head right now?

"Zoe?" She shook her head and finally turned her eyes away from Wade to come face to face with George. Could this night get any worse?

"George, hey," her smile didn't quite reach her eyes at it normally would have. Instead the pro and con list began forming once more in her head. He looked as he normally did, smart and handsome and she did feel the butterflies like she always did. Then why did she quickly look to Wade as George took a seat next to her?

"So, you haven't answered my calls..." She sighed and started tapping her fingers lightly on the table.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just..." George nodded and smiled.

"I know, it's okay...take your time." Zoe smiled gratefully. Pro: he was so understanding. Con: his smile should be illegal.

"You know, I should probably head home." She stated, standing from the table. Her eyes caught Wade's as she stood. The glint had gone as he simply stared at her; his face washed of emotion. Pro: he obviously had strong feelings for her. Con: he was no longer grinning that mesmerising grin of his.

"I'll take you, you've obviously been drinking." George stood too and Zoe nodded distantly.

When did this get so confusing?

George dropped her off without getting out of the car or asking anything of her. Yet another thing to add to the pro list. She laughed to herself as she collapsed on her bed. What wasn't a pro when it came to George Tucker? He was perfect. Or as close to perfect as a person can be. This was supposed to be easy. George was everything she needed in a man so why wasn't she with him?

Because of that barn. Because of that storm. Because of the night Wade had changed everything.

Was she always putting off the inevitable with him? All those times she had turned him down, those times they had almost but still not done anything, was that because she knew this would happen? Did she know that deep down, she had these underlying feelings for him that she simply kept hidden because he was well, Wade?

But what was wrong with Wade? He was sweet and caring (he proved that with his father), he was loving when he kissed her (something she hadn't really expected), he had aspirations with his bar and he was well and truly mad for her. So surely that had proven she wasn't just another notch on his bedpost?

That's what it always came down to. His reputation. Were his feelings for her real? Or was she just another conquest?

This was supposed to be easy.

"Stupid god damn storm." It was easy for her to blame something other than herself. It was her fault she was in this mess.

It was her fault she had feelings for George.

It was her fault she continually led Wade on.

It was her fault she hoped and prayed George would see sense and ditch Lemon.

It was her fault she gave into temptation and slept with Wade.

And then it hit her. All this time she had had feelings for George not Wade. Those feelings had developed tenfold after their date in New Orleans so why was she questioning it? The answer was easy; right in front of her the entire time.

And it was time to admit to it.

Xx

She glanced at the sky as she arrived at her destination. A droplet of rain landed on her cheek and she shivered slightly. The weather could change so drastically in Bluebell. Her hand reached forward and knocked on the door just as a clap of thunder sounded in the distance. She wrapped her jacket around her small frame a little tighter as the rain started to fall heavily. Guilt was sweeping over her at what she was about to do.

"Doc? What'cha doing here?" He didn't open the shield door. Instead he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I need to tell you something." She stated as another rumble of thunder sounded.

He shook his head and laughed to himself lightly. "You didn't have to come here to tell me Doc. I could've worked it out myself..." she opened her mouth to interrupt him but he continued, finally opening the door and walking out onto the porch. "Now why don't you rush those little legs of yours out of here and off to Golden boy? We both know that that's what you really want to do right now."

She took a step back from him. "Wade..."

"No, no, no need for apologises Doc. Just go." She didn't move. "Go!" his outburst made her jump slightly and she scurried down the steps and out into the pouring rain.

"Can't you just listen to me?" she shouted. "Wade, I came here to tell you I made my choice; I listened to my head and made it. But then I decided to come here first. I refused to go anywhere but here first. I realised I'd made a different choice, without even realising I'd actually done so. So this is my choice, the choice I was a little bit afraid of making but made it anyway because you know, it's okay to be scared sometimes. Besides, I'm hoping that you'll be there to protect me. I shouldn't listen to my head, that's why I'm here in Bluebell anyway, to listen to my heart and to follow it. And my heart chooses you Wade..."

As soon as the words escaped her mouth Wade had jumped down the steps and attached his lips to her own. "Well why didn't you say so earlier?" he smirked as his hand caressed her cheek.

"It wasn't raining then," she giggled lightly as his lips kissed her own once more.

She couldn't work out why she hadn't made the decision earlier. Because it was easy.

Pro: Wade made her blood pump and heart beat in a way George could not.

Con: When his lips separated from hers to catch a breath.

**Drabble, drabble, drabble. R&R? **


End file.
